Konoha Academy
by Heyfunnygirl
Summary: Sakura, easily explained as a bad ass, makes friends with Gaara.But their friendship is blossoming, and Sasuke doesn't like it, he will go to any lengths to get her for himself,Sakura starts to feel cornered as the two boys become rivals.What will she do?
1. Pretty boy

**Author's notes: **Third story, this time it's a GaaXSaku, I'm going to try and make it a little longer. And yes in this they are ninja.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto, or the characters, I only own the storyline.

A loud repeated rattling noise rang through Sakura's ears, waking her from her peaceful sleep.

"Alright, would you shut up already? Darned alarm clock!" She squealed, annoyance over taking her. She sat up at then with a loud kind of shout; she smashed the alarm clock into pieces.

"I'm going to have to get a new one of those now!" She muttered to herself, as she stepped out of bed. _First day at Konoha Academy better make an impression, the kind I always make: Fuck with me and you'll be seven feet under bitches!_ She went over to her wardrobe and picked out the right clothes to make her impression, a black skirt, upper thigh, that just about covered her underwear, a red belt of which covered the top part of the skirt, a blue tank top that would of shown a large amount of flesh on the stomach area if it hadn't been for a white tee underneath, and she pulled out a pair of fishnets, and her ankle shoes with open toe that were black. This look displayed her personality to a tee. Then she went into the shower, spending at least fifteen minutes, and after she got changed into her carefully selected clothes.

"Hell yeah, this day should be awesome!" She stood up on her bed and turned on her iPod and then started banging her head to slipknot. She jumped off her bed with her skirt flying up; revealing her underwear, proving it was short. She ran down her long winding stairs and into the massive kitchen and on the table was a letter, which read out:

**Dear, **

**I love you but I had to go out to work, remember, if you get angry don't punch any one... or the wall like you did in your last school and after you did that there wasn't a school left... any way enjoy your day honey,**

**Mom. **

_Ghee, was it that bad? _She thought to herself. _Oh well!_ She grabbed an apple then walked out of the front door with her iPod in her ears blaring. _What way is it again ,_She sighed to herself,_ Okay I'm officially lost! Hey maybe I can ask him for directions._

"Yo, you!" She shouted.

"What." The red haired boy said bluntly.

"You know where Konoha Academy is?"

"Hn." Was all the boy said, and then he nodded.

Waiting and wanting a reply Sakura blurted out, "Are you going to tell me? Or just stand there looking pretty?"

"I'm going there, you can follow."

She shrugged. "Okay... By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno. You?"

"Hn." _Not very talkative are you?_ She thought.

"Glad you know your sounds, now tell me your name."

"I am Sakabu no Gaara." By the time they had stopped bickering they were at school.

"Well now that we are here, Gaara, you have first period with me, so hurry up and show me where it is!"

"How do you know that we have the same first class?"

"While we were walking I took your schedule out of your pocket." She said in her normal voice, not trying to hide anything.

_This girl, I like her attitude._ He thought.

* * *

*Ring*

_Finally over!_ Sakura thought, collecting her stuff. As she was about to walk out the teacher said, "Haruno, where are you going, I told you that you were to stay here, to act as detention."

"No thank you, I have better things to do than sit and watch someone eat lunch, sorry I forgot, your mentally disabled, let's rephrase _that_: Someone miss their mouth. Later!" She said smiling and then walking out, leaving everyone open mouthed. Gaara had been in all her classes so far and had seen it, also stunned. Sakura had caught the attention of the guy everyone fan girls over, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

She grabbed a tray and grabbed some Miso soup. _Where to sit?_ _There's pretty boy, by himself. I'll go sit with him! _She walked over with her tray and then pulled up a chair.

"Hey pretty boy!" He looked at her from starring into abbess, then looked beside her, she then did so herself and there was the boy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Pretty boy? So is that your new nickname? Hey what happened to ours? Well fairy princess, did you miss the sugar muffin Sasuke?"

"Fuck you." He replied. Sakura confused at what was going out blurted out, "What the hell are you two retards talking about?"

"Ah, the fearless Sakura! I saw you today; no one has ever stood up to her before. Oh and you're the one I came to see, just to let you know that this creep has a tailed beast sealed away inside of him, and that if he ever attempts to eat you, you can always come sit with me."

"Now I see why Gaara said that, You are an asshole, and one more thing, Sasuke, Fuck you."


	2. Her master Revealed

**Second chapter. Sorry I took soooooooo long to update!**

**Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: No own**

* * *

"I don't understand. Why didn't you go over to Sasuke, why aren't you fan-girling him? And why aren't you scared that I have a tailed beast inside me?" Said Gaara, sounding stunned.

"First of all, I never go over to guys that expect me to like them. Why would I fan-girl over a complete idiot? And why, should I be scared? My little motto is: There's nothing to fear but fear itself... and spiders." A smile played on the red heads lips.

"Haruno, you're so strange..."

"Thank you." She grabbed her iPod from her pocket and turned it on, leaving one earphone out so she could hear Gaara. He raised an eyebrow; as if asking what she was listening to.

"Bullet for my Valentine."

"Hn." He replied.

"Wanna listen?" Before he could even open his mouth to speak the earphone was in his ear.

*Ring*

"There goes the bell, later, pinky."

"Oh no you don't, I have got the same class as you."

"How do you know, you couldn't of memorized it from this morning." She reached into her pocket and grabbed a folded piece of paper and flashed it at him, it was his planner.

"When did you- never mind."

* * *

"Gym class, I hate it!" They walked down the hall together, not saying a word. When they reached their destination, they saw Sasuke lingering outside of the P.E hall in his gear.

"Look's, like Sasuke's got gym class as well, great." Sakura whispered.

"Girls changing, room over there." He said as he walked off in the opposite side.

After they had got changed, they were all lined up in the hall, as follows: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Choji and Shikamaru.

"Alright, today we will be learning-." Asuma was interrupted by an Anbu appearing. He simply nodded.

"Play dodge-ball or something, gotta go to a meeting with Tsunade."

"Asuma, treat the Hokage with respect, it's Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura aggressively.

Asuma walked out, and all of Sasuke's friends-Including, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji although Shikamaru thought it was a drag so stayed out of it.- grabbed a ball, and aimed them at Gaara. His inner demon kicked in immediately, and then sand shielded his entire body. _So his demon is the Shukaku?_ The cherry blossom thought to herself.

"Ah, that's right I remember! Only Lee got through your defence at the Chunin exams!" Said Sasuke, and then he tutted.

"Guess we will have to think it out more clearly next time Sasuke." Said a different voice, as the words were almost hissed. Sakura realised who it was when she saw the shinnying pearl white Byakugan of Neji Hyuga.

"But Sasuke do we have to stop already I wanna play around a little more, how 'bout we go for that pink haired bitch? They look to be friends." Said Ino. Sasuke just smiled, but was thinking, _Blondie, if you dare think about touching her I'll have you strung by the neck!_

"Hey you, ugly bitch, yeah you, the cherry blossom!" Sakura lifted her head, at the Blonde girl calling out.

"So wanna have some fun, too bad were the one gonna be amused!"

"Hey you know something, you stupid blonde bimbo fag, I bet that the word amused is the longest one you've ever used!" Everyone smiled on Ino's side, it seems that she Sakura was a master of come backs.

"So you like to talk smack? Hope you can back it up! So who's your master? I would feel bad about not letting you tell me, 'cause after, you won't be getting up out of that hospital bed!"

"M-my master...? No one you would know..."

"You're a liar, people smile when they lie."

"Oh, okay, so now I get it, now I get why you're mum smiles when she says, I love you."

"Uh, so I guess talk is cheap, now Haruno I hope you've felt defeat before!" Ino came running like a wild animal; like a boar. And when she came to punch Sakura evaded easily and literally flicked the blonde, who went flying way back into the wall and smashed it. Everyone sat opened mouthed at the girl with brute strength; her masters brute strength.

"So your master... Tsunade?" Said Shikamaru. She nodded.

"You shouldn't have used that kind of power on someone that was destined to lose." Spoke out Neji. "I knew I had seen you somewhere before, when I went to detention once I saw you standing there, talking about a mission." He said.

"She challenged me!" She spat out. Just as Asuma walked in.

"What the hell?" Tenten explained the whole thing and then Sakura walked over to the wounded Ino. She kneeled down beside her and started to heal her.

"Tsunade, huh?" Sakura made a vague noise as if to say yes.

Her master: Tsunade.

* * *

Review please, it would mean a lot!


	3. Bio's

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any of these chapters, nor will I ever ^^**

* * *

The next day, Sakura walked down the halls she spotted a lonely Hinata, looking into her locker. Slowly she walked over to her.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Ahh!" She screamed out then slammed her locker closed.

" I-I wasn't looking at anything..." She said her face turning scarlet.

"You really do like Naruto, don't you?" Hinata's white Byakugan drifted down, not in an ashamed way but in an embarrassed way.

"...How did you?..."

"Okay, so I see you hang around with Temari? And not those idiots."

"Yes... Me, N-Naruto, Kankuro , Temari and Gaara usually stay away from t-those guys."

"So you've been at this school for a long time, how about you come over to mine after school, and Temari, and you can tell me everything there is to know, and everything about everyone, how 'bout it?"

"Hm, well w-we could do that, although, if you and Temari come to mine we can talk and observe..." She said ashamed.

"What do you mean?"

"My cousin Neji is bringing all his friends over today, so maybe we could... spy on them..." She said shyly.

"Hinata! That's evil, I like it!" They both giggled.

"You were so shy today, what happened?"

"I guess y-you got to know me." Sakura smiled and said:

"I've got next class with Temari, so I'll ask her."

"Wait, two things, I've also got next class with her, a-and how do you know?"

"Oh, in computers, I hacked into the system, and looked at everyone's planners, then printed them." They both laughed silently.

* * *

"Temari." Sakura whispered in unison with Hinata.

"What!"

Hinata spoke this time, "Sakura wants to know everything about everyone, so we are g-going to talk and 'observe', Neji and the 'The jerks.' So we are going to my house, want t-to come?"

"Of course!"They all laughed silently in a giggly motion. After discussing their so called 'evil' plan, they talked freely again, as Kakashi was late.

"Hey!" Spoke out a hyperactive blonde, as he pulled up a chair beside the small desk they were all huddled around.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Said Hinata as her face went a light shade of red, and her Byakugan wide with a feeling like shock, as if she thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"Are you OK Hinata?" He said.

"F-fine..." _ She's calmed down, thank the lord!_ Thought the relived Sakura.

"Hey, losers!" Spoke a familiar voice, Neji.

"Leave u-use alone brother." They bowed at each other, a form of respect, Neji knew that he couldn't mean to her, so mainly focused on annoying the others. Then Shikamaru came up behind him and said, "Leave it Neji, do you think you could beat the Hokage?"

"Maybe, if I blocked up her Chakra points..." Then came another familiar voice, the Uchiha. "He's right Neji." As he was talking there whole gang came up. "Come on guys."

"A leaving present from Ino?" She said as she used a water style jutsu and soaked them from head to toe.

"Why you ugly bitch." Sakura said as she jumped up.

"Ino, you shouldn't of did that, she totally Pawned you last time." Said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please forgive me muffin!" She said eyes watering up.

"You're forgiven, now move your ass." As he said it she hung to him dearly and they walked away. The only reason Sakura hadn't ripped her head off is because she had to be held down by Temari.

"Breathe, in and out." She said using therapy. Naruto's face turning bright red and he sucked in his bottom lip, as Hinata's wet clothes clung to her, revealing.

"Naruto are you OK?" Temari said, understanding the situation.

"I'm fine..." He said, making an curved action with his hands, not even realising he was doing it. Hinata crossed her arms feeling ever so embarrassed. "Hinata, take my jacket." He squeaked out, with the embarrassment showing in his voice.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" She said shyly. She snatched it lightly, quickly but soft.

"Thank y-you..."

* * *

As the bell rang the three girls rushed out, giggling and laughing, and they practically ran to Hinata's, as they were running they passed Gaara, who was sitting alone by a tree, Sakura looked at his sea foam eyes, blood red hair and white skin, she couldn't help but think, _Oh my God, why didn't I realise this before, he is HOT!_

When they reached Hinata's they were lucky, as Neji hadn't arrived yet. It gave them time to talk, besides he wouldn't be getting home soon, as they usually crashed the mall on a Tuesday. They all walked into Hinata's room and sat down beside a small table.

"D-do you want me to get some drinks and stuff?"

"Yeah." Temari and Sakura said in unison.

"And potato chips!" Shouted Temari.

When she came back in the where all reading magazines. They all sat munching for about ten minutes, until Hinata broke the silence.

"Are they r-really that big?" They all sat giggling for as long as they could until they needed to draw breath.

_*Click*_

"Huh, shh that was my cousin we can't let them know your h-here..." Hinata whipered.

"I can't believe that random girl kissed you!" Said faint voices from the next room, Neji's room.

"Okay, Hinata, Temari, you have to give me bio's on everyone, even the people who aren't here. Like... teachers, Kankuro... Naruto... Gaara..."

_Gaara, huh, so you've fallen for my little brother? _Thought Temari, not expressing what she was felling inside.

"T-Temari, you can tell Sakura... she's a little b-better at saying things... if you know w-what I mean?"

"Okay... so how about I give you the 'Queer Queen's stories first?"

"'Queer Queen'?"

"Oh, you know Sasuke and that bimbo Ino, their gang."

"Oh, yeah, tell me 'bout them first!"

"Okay... Sasuke: Sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, apart from the one who started to the blood shed. The one who did this was Itachi and he vows to kill him, so doing so makes him emotionless, so he is practically an emo... He is an arrogant bastard, self-centred and always comes over to charm the ladies, and I see he has taken a liking to you Sakura, and he won't stop until you like him, he tried to use gen-jutsu on me and Hinata, thankfully Hinata saw right through it and dispelled it before it took full effect..."

"It's only b-because I trained under Kurenai-sensei, and there is a v-very high possibility that Sasuke will try using gen-jutsu on you, s-so I advise you go to her tomorrow and ask her how to dispel it." Hinata advised.

"Hey, what kind of shit Kunoichi do you take me for? I trained under one of the legendary Sannin if you didn't already know..." She spat out, not be aggressive but stating it harshly.

"Guess it's time for Neji: Always talks about how no one can escape the fate they were sealed at birth, and that a caged bird will only be free when in death... The only reason for thinking so is because he is from one of the Hyuga clans branch families. And is usually really pissed if you talk about his dad... Attributes, basically the same as Sasuke's...

"Lee: genuinely a nice guy he is only there because the rest of his team are there. Real strong will power, never gives up... and would you believe it has no nin-jutsu nor gen-jutsu, and only focuses on his tai-jutsu.

"Shikamaru and Choji: Two best buds, only joined because they like observing just as we do, and I myself happen to be greatly acquainted with him, *Cough* and sometimes he will leak information through... if you know what I mean..." At this she winked. "Shikamaru's lazy, Choji eats too much, that pretty much sums the idiots up, well technically Shikamaru isn't an idiot with an IQ of over 200...-"

"200?" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty smart, huh? Tenten: Not much to say... she only sticks to Neji like the parasite she is... master of weaponry, not very interesting if you ask me..."

"Ha." Sakura smirked.

"W-what is it?" Questioned Hinata.

"Temari reminds me of this guy called Kabuto, I met him during the Chunin exams... but enough continue, I want to hear all about that blonde bitch..."

"You seem eager. Ino: Sticks by Sasuke at all times and licks his ass all the time... Her jutsu isn't very impressive, only one main skill, Mind-transfer Jutsu, which doesn't do anything really because any damage inflicted on the person she transfers into goes straight back to her real body, pretty useless if you ask me..."

"Okay so now that everything and everyone is explained, I guess we can observe..." She sated slyly, to her new best friends.

* * *

I know, I know, so Gaara isn't in this one... I think it's more NaruXHina! But still, tell me what you thought! Now I really must get to bed, It's three in the morning and I'm exhausted... you guys be thankful, lol.

Please review it would mean a lot to me!

-Heyfunnygirl


	4. Intensity

**Hey, back for another chapie, enjoy! :p. Sorz for not updating, I just got transferred and I'm moving tomorrow, so I might not have that many chapters out that soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own... I wish I owned Itachi though *Creepy fangirl smile***

**

* * *

**

"Does Sasuke like that b-b-b?" Said the cherry blossom as they sat in the Hyuga's heir, observing her cousin and his friends.

"B-b-b?" Temari giggled.

"Nice little nick-name, blonde bimbo bitch, think it suits the her well?" They both nodded and smiled.

"Ha ha, r-rumours have been going around that their dating,but i-it hasn't been clarified by solid information." Spoke out Hinata as all three of them peered through the creak that was left open, the creak was Neji's door.

"Oh, Sasuke stop acting like an ass hole!" Cried Tenten as him and Choji wouldn't stop bickering.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up? Never talk to my Sasuke like that again! Or else!" Shouted Ino.

"Or else what? You make me laugh to death!" Answered the brunette.

"Shut up, you ugly bitch!"

"No, no I won't you blonde slut!"

"Calm the fucking hell down you two spastics!" Roared the irritated Neji.

"Wow are they always like this?" Questioned Sakura.

"Yup!" Hinata said in unison with Temari, just as she did the door knocked.

"I'll get it N-Neji!" Shouted Hinata. As she ran to get it the other two followed. As she opened it up, there stood Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey, we were just going down to 'Shaking-Shakes' and after we're going to the skate park, 'wanna come?" Said the hyperactive blonde.

"Hell yeah, what about you guys?" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"I-I'm in."

"Sure!"

"I need to change first." The three girls all said in unison.

"Okay, how about we wait for you in the old park?" Kankuro suggested. Temari nodded, it was set then.

"Neji-kun, I-I'm going out." Shouted the Byakugan user.

"So are we, I'll lock the house after so bring your keys!"

**

* * *

**

As all three girls walked down to the old park, with their new outfits on. Sakura wore a black shirt that said, 'If you took over the world, I'd move to another planet.' She wore a cherry blossom coloured skirt, and black ninja shoes. Hinata wore a purple tee, a small skirt with blue Kunoichi shorts underneath, and knee length shoes, like the ones Sakura would wear. Temari wore a light blue dress which looked like a kimono only it was upper thigh and didn't have long sleeves, and black high heels, like Tsunade's.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Temari, as she did they all looked around to see three girls that looked like they could of came out of a movie set.

"Hinata you look..." Naruto said as he started to blush. As he did Kankuro whispered something into his ear.

"HEY, NO I AM NOT YOU SICK-" He was cut off by Kankuro.

"I was kidding!"

"You better of been!"

"The time for bickering is later, right now I want a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream..." Sakura said as she drifted of into her fantasia.

**

* * *

**

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie with whipped cream please!" Sakura said, she was the last to order so after she did, they would go down to the skate park and watch the sun set like they would so oftenly do. As she got her shake they all walked off.

"Oh my God, I been here two days and already made the best friends ever!"

"T-thank you Sakura." Whispered Hinata.

"We're here." Said Gaara bluntly. They all sat down on a bench that was made for two people, but that's what made it amusing, as all five of them were squashed up on it.

"So Sakura... is your hair naturally pink?" Enquired Kankuro.

"Yeah..."

"How do you like the school so far?"

"Um its good... What's this a thousand questions?"

"Nope, just wondering... Explain to me your views on everyone."

"What the hell, are you my personal physiatrist or something?"

"No, I'm curious."

"Okay, Temari: You're loud, but calm really good friend. Hinata: You're quiet, but once you get to know her she actually talks quite a bit. You: You drive me up the fucking wall. Nah, I'm just messing with you, you're okay. Ino: Mentally retarded, ugly bitch. Sasuke: What a prick? Lee, Tenten and Choji: I don't really know much about. Neji: Totally full of himself, and talks too much about fate and stuff... No offence Hinata."

"None t-taken, I totally k-know where you're coming from, I live with him..."

"Gaara: I know that you like rock music, but you haven't told me anything but you're name, eh, Shabaku no Gaara?"

"Hn." He replied.

"And that's it really! Hey speaking of the idiots there they come!" She said as they walked until they were finally about three metres away. Neji and Hinata bowed to each other in respect, something that was sort of a tradition in their clan.

"What do you want?" Temari shouted.

"Oh, we want to test your strength!" Sasuke said boastfully. _He must think he has the upper hand on us, Ha ha. _Sakura thought.

"Five against seven, doesn't seem fair, to you."

"Stop pissing us off." Shouted Tenten.

"Stop you're bickering, you big girls." Said Sakura as she sat up from where she was lying across every ones legs.

"Are you gonna fight us or not?" Ino bellowed.

"How about it guys?" Sakura questioned.

"Sure." They all said in unison.

"Well then get the hell off your lazy asses, and fight!" Sasuke roared. As they all stood up and took their fighting stances, their got ready to use their jutsu.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Cha!"

"Byakugan!"

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms!"

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

"Lions barrage!"

"Wind scythe jutsu!"

"Sand tsunami."

"Puppet master jutsu!"

"Dragon Blade jutsu!"

"Partial expansion jutsu!"

"Shadow imitation!"

*BOOM*

* * *

**Gonna leave it on a cliff hanger, the next chapters are going to be better ,so many jutsu... Yeah I admit I didn't know some jutsu up. **

**(Like Tenten's, I made Gaara's up as well because the only jutsu I know of his is the one he used when he was a crazed killer and didn't want to use that.) **

** I wanted to say something else but forgot... :T**  
**Yeah, I know I know : boom, pretty lame, couldn't think of anything else, you know all the Chakra getting... - Ha ha can't say any more or it will give away the next chapter, which might not be out for a while, remember what I said at the start? Please review it would mean a lot.**

**Anyway you guys have probably got better Fan-fics to read so I'll shut up now. Well for now.**

**- Heyfunnygirl**


	5. Leaving Them Behind For False Hopes

**I've decided to do it sooner! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No own**

* * *

_*Boom*_

Was the sound of the Anbu redirecting the Chakra from the blows.

"What the fuck?" Shouted Sasuke.

"You kids shouldn't be sparring with such immense Jutsu." Said the masked Anbu, her voice muffled by the mask.

"It wasn't a sparing match. It was a fight!" He answered.

"We haven't came to bicker, we have came because Lady Hokage has requested you, Sakura."

"Huh, what for?"

"I'm afraid I can not say in front of other people."

"Yes, I understand, can you at least tell me if it's a mission? Like you know if it is I can get on my... mission clothes..."

"That will not be necessary."

"Hai, I will go there now."

"Guys, I'll be back in a little while." She said as she walked away unsure of what Tsunade wanted.

* * *

"Sakura, you're here."

"Yes, what is it? What did you request me for, my lady?" She answered polity.

"This is a matter to do with Sasuke Uchiha; we think he is planning an attack on the village, and in the process will try to capture Naruto."

"What?" She answered stunned.

"You know that, three years ago he tried to escape from the village to get power from Orochimaru. He would of gone if it hadn't been for some training. And that you and yours truly stopped him. Now we have reason to believe he has links with Akatsuki, and is now planning to attack from the inside, it would be a more lethal attack if planned from the inside."

"Like that guy, Genno, the trap master?"

"Precisely. Now this is just a hunch me, Shizune and Shikamaru have had for a while."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, why?"

"He hangs about with Sasuke..."

"Yes, I know, which was a mission from me. The one you are about to recieve."

"Yeah, about that, me and Sasuke, we are not the best of friends... "

"The Anbu have been watching him, the first day you met, he said you could 'hang' about with his 'gang."

"So you want me to use that to get close to him and gather information?" Tsunade nodded her head.

"Okay, two things, so thats why Shikamaru hangs with them? And can I tell my current friends, because I just have to leave them? So can I tell them?"

"You can tell them the basics of the mission, that you are gathering information, nothing more. Anyway it won't sound strange they have heard it before, that what Shikamaru said. So that answers them both, now go."

"Yes my lady."

"Wait, something's not right, why aren't you protesting?" She asked sounding stunned.

"Master I know not to make you pissed when your in a foul mood."

"Why would you think that?" She said as she turned the door and opened, then turned around to face Tsunade smiling and said, "Your desk."  
As she said so, Sakura looked at the desk which had been demolished, she had guessed that it was her fists that did this, and the guess was an accurate one.

* * *

"What was that, and what did Tsunade want you for?" Said Gaara.

"Guys..."

"What's wrong?" Asked Temari.

"Shikamaru may have told you this before, but I have to go on a mission, to gather information, on-" She was interrupted by Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha? When know the whole story, when Shikamaru went. Lets just hope you kill him in the process..." He muttered.

"Well, she said I could have until tomorrow, how about we have a sleepover?"

"That's not fair on us!"

"You guys can come, I own my own apartment, and their's a guest bedroom, so you boys can sleep in their. How about it?"

"W-what about school?"

"We're off, remember, teachers got assessments the rest of the week."

"Hell yeah!" Said Kankuro.

"Okay, you guys get your stuff, be over at, let me see, in half an hour at seven."

"Got it."

* * *

_Potato chips, check, soda, check, chocolate, check._

*Ding dong*

"Come on in pretty boy."

"Got any potato chips?" He said.

"Yeah they're on the counter." Sakura sat on the sofa and then Gaara sat next to her.

"Where's Temari and Kankuro?"

"Too slow." He said munching on the chips. As Sakura stood up to get some chips for herself, she tripped over Gaara's leg and landed on top of him.

"Sorry, about that pretty boy! Have I ever mentioned, you're really hot?" She said making him blush. _She isn't afraid to say anything._ He thought.

*Ding dong*

"Hey Temari, hey Kankuro." Kankuro sat on one side of Gaara but Sakura sat on the other sofa beside Temari.

"Wait a second!" Kankuro said as he sniffed Gaara.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?"

"Where's the potato chips?"

"You had me worried there, counter." Sakura replied. _Thats it it must be a family trait._ She thought.

*Knock knock*

"Must be Naruto, no ones stupid enough to miss the door bell." When she opened the door Hinata was there too.

"Boy, you to getting 'along' already?" Sakura said slyly.

"I met her half way up the stairs." He stated bluntly.

"Oh..." She said simply.

"Now that we are all here it's pj time, boys guest room, girls follow me bitches!" Sakura said with an emphasis on the 's'.

* * *

"Now we are playing truth or dare, no ifs buts or maybes about it, who's going first?" Bellowed Temari.

"Me!" Screamed Naruto.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that the other day you were blushing because you thought Hinata's were as big as Tsunade's?"

"T-thats not fair on m-me!" Hinata said turning red. But Naruto was turning scarlet.

"Remember, you have to answer truthfully!"

"Yes..." He whispred.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes." He said.

"Still can't hear you."

"For fuck sake! YES!"

"Okay, no need to shout." Temari said sticking out a tongue.

"Sakura, it's your turn!"

"Thats fine you won't get me anyway."

"Well sense you just said that I'm aloud to give you as many as I want until I do. Truth or dare?"

"Truth.

"Is it true you like my little brother, Gaara?"

"Yup! Your brothers hot! Eh, pretty boy?"

"Okay your good at this. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to French kiss my brother for ten seconds."

"Hey no fair!" Said Gaara.

"Shut the fuck up little brother. Now go on do it." As she said this Sakura crawled over and did as she was asked, without even blushing, but Gaara was as red as a beetroot.

"Ten seconds are up." After kissing, Sakura winked at him and then ruffled his hair.

"Ah, how cute, my little brothers going hard." Kankuro whispered.

"You are so fucking lucky that no one heard you, or you would be suffocating right now, you bastard."

"Wow, I haven't got you yet. Thought of something, I'm so evil, you're bound to back out of this one! I dare you to go to your next door neighbour and ask for a cup of sugar, in nothing but your underwear! And you have to be flirty."

"Okay you want me to go over naked or underwear." Sakura said as she stripped.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Hell yeah!" She said as she walked out the door in nothing but her bra and panties.

*Knock knock*

"Yes Sakura what is it?" Kakashi said, while reading his book, then he looked up.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, It was a dare: Hey sugar, got any sugar?" She said holding up a cup.

"L-let me go get some now." He came back out with a cup of sugar. Sakura took it and walked back over to her own house. She set down the cup of sugar as she started to get changed. And everyone sat opened mouthed.

"Oh my god you actually did it!" Said Naruto

"You truly are _the_ dare devil."

* * *

The next day when all of her true friends went home it was time to start the mission.  
As she knocked on Sasuke's door he heard all of his gang inside. The door creaked open, and there was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He hissed

Sasuke stood opened mouthed and absolutely stunned as she said the words, "He tried to eat me."

* * *

**Finally over, this chapter was soooooo long. If you don't get the end part, read the first chapter again. I really hate how the sleepover turned out... Tho I liked the end...**

**Please review it would mean a lot**

**- Heyfunnygirl**


	6. Force and false

**I guess you guys keep me writing. Lol. As you probably didn't notice, I changed the rating, thinking of doing something more explicit... Lol. Jk, not exactly explicit but more mature...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"What...?" Said Sasuke stunned.

"Can I come in?" She asked blatantly.

"Sure..." He said as he swung the door open and let her walk past him. Still shocked.

"What the?" Asked a stunned Neji.

"Why is she here?" Ino grunted.

"She wants to hang with us now." Said Sasuke. As he gestured her to sit down beside him.

"If you have a problem with it Ino, you could always contact my lawyer blondie." She said sarcastically as every one let out a giggle.

"So why did you come and hang with us after all that... fighting?" Sasuke said as he put his arm around her and held her tightly, as he did this she could see the look of jealousy and shock on the pigs face.

"The girls being bitches and sluts, the boys being dicks and pricks." She joked.

"Hmph." Sighed Neji.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "Got a date with fate?" She joked.

"Fate isn't something to be joked about, and no, the thing I was sighing at wasn't that. And it is none of your affairs to know." He hissed.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a twist..." She replied sharply.

"Stop fighting you retards!" Said the irritated Tenten.

"It is none of your affairs!" Sakura said mockingly, which earned her a hard look from Neji.

"Stop mocking my friends!" Shouted Ino.

"Stop interrupting Ino!" Shouting Lee.

"Your the one who's interrupting!" She scalded back.

"WOULD YOU ALL GROW UP AND FUCK UP!" Screamed Sasuke.

"Now look who's interrupting!" Screamed Choji. As he said it Sasuke stood up and no one but Sakura noticed because he had his arm around her, the rest were still arguing. Sakura tugged at his shirt like a child who wanted something from the cookie jar. He gave her his hand and she followed. He led her up to the roof. Where she saw the most beautiful view of Konoha ever.

"It's... It's beautiful..." She trailed off.

"I know, I always come up here when those baka piss me off. Or just when I'm alone." He sighed. It was a dark night so the twinkling lights made it look as beautiful as a flower in bloom.

"Wow, I never knew..." She trailed off in thought this time.

_I never knew he was this easy-going, and, and kind. And not self- centred... and not arrogant! I feel sort of bad for saying all those things... _

_**What are you talking about, you fool! Don't. Don't Sakura! Your being owned by his- **_Scolded her practical self, and being interrupted by te self who was falling for the onyx eyed boy.

_Good looks and charms? _She interrupted herself. Then she realised her heart captor was talking to her. But she'd missed half the sentence.

"-On Saturday?" One half of her, heard the words as if they were being sang. The other half, sounded like a Griffin's scream.

"What?" She said, coming out of argument with herself.

"Never mind..." He said, and Sakura would of swore she saw him blush. Ino burst through the door that led her to were they were standing. Both of them turned their heads to face Ino.

"Sasuke...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS UGLY BITCH?" She screamed.

"Ugly bitch my ass! You're far, uglier than me. It hurts my eyes to look at you!" Sakura answered back in a matter of fact way.

"Well you-" She was interrupted by Sakura.

"Yeah you're face looks like a camels ass." By this time everyone had come up to the top of the apartment. And were all laughing their heads off. Ino ran down the stairs, blushing furiously.

"Okay lets go down and see how she's doing. We'll leave you two alone..." Shikamaru said, as he took a glimpse of Sakura and nodded at her.

* * *

"Another loss of friend..." Cried Naruto.

"Stop whining!" Kankuro said as he hit him on the head.

"Oww!" He cried once again.

"Stop whining!" Temari said.

"I-It's for the Leaf..." Hinata told Naruto.

"Gaara what do you think?" His big sister asked.

"Huh?" He said not knowing what she had said. _Aww my little bro is daydreaming because of his little cherry-chan! _She thought.

"I'll be back in a minute..." Gaara answered.

XXXXX

Gaara knocked on the apartment of Sakura's door and she opened it a crack.

"Gaara?" She whispered, "You can't be here, Sasuke's in the next room!" She didn't realise he had walked up just after she had said it.

"Sakura what's wro- Fairy princess? When did you get here? And what are you here for, coming to rape her?" He said sharply.

"I can take care of my self Sasuke. And I'm not yours, I'm not an object." She said, and if looks could kill he would be seven feet under. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper that was folded so many times it fat nicely into the palm of her hand. Sasuke had not seen her take it out, nor Gaara.

"Well Gaara, nice seeing you, but I hate you, so later!" She said as she shook his hand and slipped the note into his. He felt the pressure of the square as she pressed it against his hand. When she let go he clenched his hand so that it would not fall out. As soon as he had walked off out of view, he opened up the note which read:

**He's going at nine come then, pretty boy.**


	7. Romance?

**Really wanna finish this, I like the end I have planned, it completely closes it! Not the end chapter just to let you know!**

**Itachi: I am ever going to be in this?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Itachi: Ah, gimme a straight answer, or else!**

**Me: Or else what?**

**Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, he likes cookies!**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LEMONISH!**

**IT'S SORTA SOUR!**

* * *

_At nine, hn_, Gaara thought. Only fifteen minutes.

* * *

"Sakura, I really like you..." Sasuke said blushing, they sat in her apartment. He said it while he fumbled with her shirt, moving his hands up an inch every time, hoping she wouldn't notice he was getting closer to her breasts. But she had and he was now about a centimetre away, what was she to do? Suddenly Sasuke sat opened eyed as Sakura had kissed his lip harshly.

"I love you." **I'm such a good actress!**

_Don't lie to yourself, you know you actually do!_

**Yeah right, he's ugly, and this is for the sake or Konoha! **Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, as they kissed passionately.

"I'm sorry... I best be going..." Sasuke said blushing.

**I'll give it to him, he 's more of a gentle man than I expected.**

_Told you!_

**Doesn't mean shit! **He put his coat on and walked to the door. He opened it and as he was walking out he turned around to say, "I really do like you, Sakura." Then he closed the door. Five to nine.

*Ding Dong*

She opened up to see Gaara, she hugged him on the spot and then dragged him inside. He sat on the small sofa. Sakura brought over some potato chips. She did something then he didn't expect, the bad ass Sakura cuddled up to him, laying her against his chest. She blushing lightly.

"Gaara, what did your brother Kankuro say to you at our sleep over?" She whispered.

He remembered what he had said, _"Ah, how cute, my little brothers going hard."_ He could never tell her that.

"I don't remember." He answered snappily.

"I heard what he said." As she said it he blushed madly.

"He's a liar."

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, have some more, they're a really nice flavour." Gaara pressed his lips softly against hers, her heart skipped a beat.

**They're is something we can agree on, he is powerful stuff!**

_Uh-huh..._ He kissed her once again, this time licking her lips, demanding entry. As he was accepted he travelled round her hot mouth. They stopped to breathe.

"Hey, you're a really good kisser." She said breathless. Sakura pushed him down on to the sofa, hands in his hair, she kissed him this time, getting accepted entry before even asking. Gaara pushed her around so he was now on top, they kissed and turned three times, both struggling for control over each other, as in the middle of kisses, they fumbled with each others clothes. Now both of their shirts lay scattered on the ground. Gaara now on top as they kissed harshly wanting more, Sakura clawed at Gaara's back, leaving finger marks everywhere. Gaara removed his baggy jeans and now lay only with boxers on, Sakura only her short skirt and partly sheer bra, as her nipples were clearly visible.

"No." Gaara said as he sat up. Sakura made a questionable sound.

"I can't you're only 17... I can't just... lose to temptation, I'll get carried away with my self... you should plan to do this with your husband someday, not now, I can't... I just can't, take away your virginity." He said feeling guilty.

"Who ever said I was a virgin?" She said as she pushed him down again.

Gaara looked up at her, kissing her harshly. He truly had lost to temptation. She rubbed his thighs up and down as they continued to kiss. Sakura's skirt ripped slightly up the thigh, after that she ripped it the whole way and threw it to the side, he rubbed the sides of her breasts as she groaned in response.

"Gaara..." She began to say but was cut off by another groan thanks to him. She was on top once again, and moved up and then down, which received a reply.

"Sakura..." He said as he began to rub her thighs. She wrapped one leg around his, their toes intertwining. He put his hands on her shoulders, then travelled down in between her breasts, went down her stomach then curved around her bottom part. He did this three times getting closer and closer every time, teasing her, as he got closer, but he never quite reached there.

"Stop teasing." She whispered in his ear as she began to nibble. He rubbed her arms all the way down to her ass before continuing the pattern.

"Ah, how cute, my little Gaara's gone hard." She rehearsed the line Kankuro had sad, but altered it a little. Gaara had unclipped the first of out the two clips on Sakura's bra, getting ready to fully take it off, when the heard the door ring.

"I'm not in!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, It's me Sasuke!" The person standing at the door shouted. She sat up wide eyed.

"Just a second!" She shouted. " Gaara take your stuff and go hide. In the bathroom!" She whispered. He nodded.

"Coming, Sasuke!" She shouted as she grabbed a thin blanket and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door.

"Can I come in? Whoa, what what are you wearing?"

"Well, I was getting ready for bed, so currently only underwear and a blanket." She answered hastily. He came in and sat down. She spotted Gaara's shirt in the corner of her eye. _Shit, that spaz!_ She walked over to where it was and dropped her blanket.

"So sorry!" She said, picking up the blanket along with Gaara's top.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to, you know... Storm out like that." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, I sorry too, now if you don't mind I need to get ready for school in the morning." He nodded his head and left with a kiss on the forehead.  
Sakura went into the bathroom and got Gaara.

"Sakura I have to go, Temari will be wondering where I have gone."

"Night, pretty boy." She walked him to the front door, handed him his shirt. Before he left she said:

"By the way, I am a virgin."

* * *

**Sorz if you guys didn't like the lemony part, but someone reviewed and said there wasn't enough romance, and I realized that. Who do you think she'll end up with, the cool- cucumber? Or the other cool- cucumber? Lol. I'll tell you who she will end up with.**

**Kankuro! No I just screwing with you.**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**-Heyfunnygirl**


	8. Blond Bimbo Bitch

**Chapter 7's here! Sorry it took so long to update as I'm still dead from the MS Itachi used on me... :(**

**I am truly sorry, but I went on Holiday, then all my exams and stuff, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but unfortunately, I still don't own Naruto. **

* * *

The first lesson Sakura had was maths, she kept looking over at Gaara, and smiling when she caught him starring at her. As she walked out she winked at him. Sasuke fixed his arm around her shoulders and walked with her new 'gang' down the hall.

"Hey babe, what's your next class?" He asked slyly, 'babe' wasn't a common term with this Uchiha.

"The history of ninja's! No seriously, I have English with Iruka." She said sarcastically.

"So do I." He said smiling, a real smile, not a fake one, Sakura liked to call fake smile's, Sai smiles.

_Wow, his smile's like, ah... so..._

**Go fuck, get a hold of yourself!**

Sasuke and Sakura walked into English just to find all of her other true friends there. It felt awkward; he had his arm around her waist. When Sasuke saw Gaara take a long stare at him, Sasuke drew Sakura closer to him and gave her a warm kiss, licking her bottom lip, pleading for entry, and was granted. She felt her face heating up, as Gaara's eyes burned into him and her as their bodies came close.

"Get a room!" Shouted Kiba, the class clown. Sasuke broke free and smiled slyly, Sakura sat down, and he sat next to her.

* * *

_Lunch, finally_. She thought as she sat down.

"Hey, I hear the girls are having a sleep over." Sasuke said hopping to she her in her pj's, or even underwear.

"Well I'm going on a mission this weekend." She said quickly. He frowned slightly and then nodded as in 'okay'.

"Sakura, would you come over to mine at four?"

"Um, Sure?"

"I just need to tell you something..." He muttered.

**'Something'? That could have been the 'something' I was sent on this mission for! **She thought excitedly.

Sasuke walked away smiling, thinking the reason she was now gleaming, was because of the invitation. How could he have been more wrong?

Sakura nearly wet herself when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned around white faced, when she saw Gaara standing there like he could bust out laughing. Probably because of her facial expression.

"Gaara? What is it?" She asked sternly.

"Just saying hi, and passing by." Sakura was confused at this point, but then confusion fell, when he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. He then flicked it softly, like Itachi would do to Sasuke. And walked away. Leaving a light blush across both of their faces. Everything was loving aired, but Sakura hadn't known, that Ino had witnessed the whole thing... ... ... ...

* * *

Knowing Ino, she would mix it up a little, just so it tasted the right flavour. She would Sasuke something a little different, then, she thought, that Sasuke would stop liking that pathetic pink- haired bitch, and date Ino.

"Sasuke-kun! I have to tell you something really important!" She screamed.

"If it's how much you love me, Ino, I really-." Sasuke said irritated, then interrupted.

"No! It's about Gaara!" She screamed. Sasuke sat up with interest, then looked over as to say, 'Well then hurry up and fucking tell me!'

"I was walking down the hall and then, I saw Gaara push Sakura against the locker, he was kissing her, like, like harshly. Then he put his hand up her top! He had it off until Sakura hit him, just as he was about to take her bra off! She had him hard. And she was fighting all the time! I think he was trying to rape her, swear looked like a violent pornography!" She said in two breathes. His eyebrows went in an angry frown and his lips tightened; This meant war.

* * *

Naruto tucked the hair that was lying in Hinata's eyes behind her ear. Their faces were just centimetres away, which left Hinata turning scarlet.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something important." He said, maybe a confession?

"Y-yes...?" She said faintly.

"If we're gonna you know... ... ... make love, just to let you know, I have a Kunai in my pocket." He said sounding less serious once again, what else could anyone expect from Konoha's very own, Naruto Uzamaki. The number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja.

* * *

"Forehead!" Ino called.

"What the fuck do you want bimbo bitch?" She said turned around to level their gaze.

"Watch that foul mouth of yours, or I'll have to wash it out with soap." She replied smirking.

"I am so sorry... ... ... ... If I look like I care." She said leaving Ino with the wrong end of the stick.

"Well anyway Sasuke wants to talk to you." She said walking off.

**Wow, sooner then expected... ... I hope that it's the something. Then I can get off this stupid mission and save Konoha, yay Sakura!**

"Sakura!" Called a voice Sakura would be commonly noticed with. She turned around. Only to find... ... ... ... Lee?

"Lee?" She said sweetly, she cleared her throat and went back to harsh, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Sakura." He said now standing beside the cherry blossom. "I just wanted to say, you look... ... ... beautiful today! Like a lotus in Bloom!"

**They say he's fearless, but this, this is unbelievable... ... ... ... So many guys infatuated with me... ... ... ... What next, Neji? **

"Sakura!" Called Neji.

**No... ... ... Speak of the devil... ... ... Only I doubt these are going to be the polite and full of gratitude words.**

"Sakura." He said now standing beside her. "Sasuke wants you to go to his house after school."

"I am well aware of that fact, but thank you anyway, now I gonna go, 'cause at least six people have annoyed me today, not including the teachers, under these circumstances I would usually stay calm, but now... ... ... is not the fucking time, so if you would excuse me." She answered getting more shout-y as the last part neared. And walked away.

* * *

*Knock, Knock*

"Sakura, we need to talk," Sasuke said opening the door and pulling her in.

"Why the fuck did Gaara do that to you, I am going to fucking go down their and fucking kick his eyes through his fucking skull!" As he finished Sakura giggled.

"Yes, I _fucking_ understand." She said bursting into fits of laughter. She fell to the sofa, and literally laughed her ass off.

"I'll be back in a minute, and I am truly sorry to have to do this but, It's compulsory." He said as he quickly wrapped her in wire, binding her hands and feet. Attaching the rest of her to the sofa.

"Sasuke. Wait a minute, what are you doing?" She said struggling for freedom.

"To teach that dick a lesson." He said, slamming the door.

* * *

**Okay, so the Naru-Hina was a filler... ... ... ... ... **

**Oh the anticipation, I wonder what's gonna happen next? (Idiot you're writing the story! Why ask stupid questions!)**

**Violent Pornography! Like Ino said! I love that song! You should check it out, It's by System of a down.**

**Please review, It would mean a lot to a noob like me!**

**-Heyfunnygirl  
**


	9. Teaching that dick a leason

**Tried to get updating sooner, and had an epic fail :( Once again the NaruXHina is a filler. I hate fillers as much as you, but I read it over, it seemed too sort, so I added.  
**

**Enjoy! :p**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

* * *

_Shit, not good... ... ... What are those baka gonna do if they meet in combat, probably have a spar that will destroy half the village, yay, so Sasuke won't need to execute his unknown plans! If he even has any, maybe its just their wild imaginations! But more importatly, how am I getting out of this sticky situation... ...?_

* * *

Sasuke banged on Gaara's door and when their came no response, he used a round house kick and it went flying in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gaara said as he had just caught the door Sasuke kicked in, as he was just about to open it. He was obviously standing behind it.

"What the fuck do _you _think you're doing, trying to rape Sakura! You sick perverted bastard!" He screamed, as he grabbed Gaara's shirt. He made a hand seal with the other one, and suddenly they were at the training grounds.

"What? I would never, and I haven't got a clue what you are talking about.

"Don't lie to me! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sasuke said as he went to punch Gaara's head, but was blocked by a shield of sand.

Gaara swept his feet under Sasuke, tripping him up. Quick as a flash, Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shoulder, throwing him down, and also getting himself up with the force of the pull. Half way down Gaara grabbed Sasuke arm and twist it around, also himself twisting around to face him. He did the same move Sasuke had done pushed himself up and pulled Sasuke down, only he used his free hand to give Sasuke a punch right in the eye. When Gaara was up, but Sasuke still falling he jumped away, skidded backwards as he landed. When he was done this maneuver Sasuke had already fallen.

"What the fuck, why are you attacking me Uchiha?"

"In the hallway, today, remember? Teme!" Gaara's memories served him correct, it was just an innocent kiss on the forehead. Right? But he hadn't known of Ino's presence.

"What a kiss on the forehead, you have to be kidding, and you classify that as attempted rape?"

"Well that's not what Ino described it as, but mark my words I will kill you here and now! This is serious!" Sasuke said as he made hand seals:

Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" To avoid it, Gaara used a sand style jutsu, one that made the ground turn to sand, so he could bury himself in it, sealing himself from the fire jutsu. Gaara crawled over to where Sasuke was standing, but Sasuke predicted that he would try to drag him under when he didn't come back up again. So he readied his chidori blade, to late, Gaara had already grabbed the hand he was using for his chidori blade. Then Gaara dragged him down, and used a move sort of like Kakashi's technique: Earth style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation. Dragging him down below. But as this was an earth-style tech, it couldn't win against lightening style.(1)

* * *

_I am a Kunoichi of the hidden Leaf, this will not hinder me in any way. But I'm not that stupid, Sasuke wouldn't really tie me up, yet he would use Mangekyo Sharingan on me? Yet I only realize this now... ... ... ..._ She thought while she said a loud:

"Kai!

"Time to get your ass moving, Sakura! Where would those fools go?" She said deep in her eyes narrowed. "The training grounds!"

* * *

"Teme!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he used Chidori blade to cut through the earth, then he jumped back up again. Gaara had predicted it. It was a shadow clone. The real one was using the tunnel Gaara had formed. Sasuke fist came up through the air. Their fists almost collided. But they just missed each other, and they went directly into each others faces. Knocked them both cold out.

"Sasuke! Gaara!" Sakura called. Running in. When she got to them, she made a couple of hand signs. Green light started to flow out of her fingertips. She healed both the boys faces, as she did they both woke up. Her eyes welled up with tears, that was the first sight the boys saw. Then Sakura broke down, she burst out.

"W-what- the- fuck?" he said choking on her tears.

"He-." They said in unison. Only being cut off by a slap across the face, by Sakura.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You two are d-dobe's...!" She gonna explode any minute now, they both thought.

Instead she wrapped her arms around both of the boys necks. Breaking down.

"Y-you had me worried si-i-i-ick!" She said choking on the last part.

* * *

Naruto pecked Hinata's lip softly, she flushed scarlet.

"Naruto-Ku-." She whispered shyly, but was interrupted by the knuckle-head.

"Enough with the silly Suffix bull. Call me Naruto." He said as their lips crashed onto each others. Naruto demanded entrance, and was granted. Naruto did everything, Hinata was too shy to move. She flung her arms over his shoulders, and Naruto slyly nipped her ass. Earning a squeak from the shy girl.

* * *

Yes, _the _Sakura would not have them say no. They had come back to her house. They had both know that if they dared deify her, they would be dragged-no matter what emotional state she might be in.

She sat them down, a face on her that looked so solemn, she turned. Then turned to look at them again. This time her face glowed with fury.

"What the fuck do you think you two stupid son's on bitches were doing?" She screamed. They knew they couldn't answer. They knew that if they made one slip up in what they said, or she didn't fully agree, that she'd send them flying to Tim-Buk-Tu.

"Stupid bastards!" She squealed. She said as her eyes welled up again, tears threatened to spill from her emerald green eyes.

_Pull yourself together girl! If you cry, they could take advantage, and start another fight!_

"Sakura...-." Sasuke began.

"Don't you give me that crap! 'Oh Sakura baby,' 'Oh its gonna be OK.' Don't deny it, you both do it!" Gaara placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She flicked it off.

"Don't you-." She started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Stop trying to perv her, sick bastard!" He said quickly.

"What the fuck, I put my hand on her shoulder, hardly up her top. Maybe your eyesight is as bad as your brothers." He sniggered.

"Shut up! Just shut up. I swear to Kami! If I ever hear that you two dicks have been fighting." She narrowed her eyes, she was dead serious now, the air had shifted around her. "I'll kill you."

* * *

**Omg! Sorry that it's sooooooo sort. But I'm tired, as I'm writing this at 2 in the morning! NaruHina is a filler. I seem to have lost some of my readers probably cause I take sooo long to update. :P**

**(1) Lightening always wins against earth, watch the fight with Deidara and Sasuke  
**

**Please review, it would mean A lot.**

**-Heyfunnygirl**


	10. Temechan!

**Haha, I love failing to update sooner. :p**

**But really, I'm sorry :(**

**Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: Guess I still don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Gaara tickled Sakura's toes, as she protested between fits of laughter. When the tickling and laughter died down, Sakura buried her face into his chest.

"My life is so complicated at the moment." She complained.

"I know." He said kissing her hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo she had used. "You smell good enough to eat."

"If I was a cannibal, I would eat you, every last bit of you." She said running her fingers along his well toned body. She could feel them through is top.

"You stole my words." He accused playfully.

"Can I steel a kiss?" She said smiling.

"Maybe. Depends, can I steel one after?"

"Maybe. Depends. If you let me do this." She said, enclosing a sweet kiss between the two.

"Now can I steel my kiss?"

"What makes you feel the need to ask?" She asked playfully. Their kiss was a kiss one, the 'I love you' kind. The ones that Sakura, ' I loved you' about.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted from down stairs. "It's breakfast time!"

"Wow, breakfast already? No wait, we have school in like, 20 minutes!" Gaara said, him and Sakura jumping up.

"Teme-chan, lemme stay here. I don't wanna go!" Sakura whinned.

"Hmm, that's okay, I'll go, you can stay, but what if Temari comes up and you're sitting in my room? Huh?" He asked teasing.

"Hmm, that's a tricky one... ... ... Wait there, I just need to put my Sherlock hat on. I'd hide... ... ... Under the covers!" She said it in _that_ tone. The tone that he couldn't resist. That little cute voice... ... ... That little cute face. The way she acted when she did it, denial didn't exist when she used it. She was asks and is granted. If the coldest of hearts could be simply melted like butter. The flutter of his heart made a swift movement in his chest, when he realised that he wasn't listening to her. And wasn't taking in what was happening.

"Teme-Chan!" She screamed in his ear.

"Huh?" He said realising the situation. He was officially zoned-out.

"Uh... ... ... Well this an awkward question to ask... ... ... ... ... ..." She said her face turning serious. "... ... ... How is... ... ... .. Temari's cooking?" He couldn't help himself. She was being deadly serious... ... ... But the question to him was ... ... ... Simply explained as being... ... ... ... Hilarious.

He laughed hysterically. Not being able to contain himself. Sakura just... ... ... ... ... Stared at him. Gaara looked over at her. The way she was staring made him laugh even harder... ... ... ... If it was possible. (1)

"Get your asses down here before I drag them!" Temari Shouted once again.

Gaara's laughter died down but he was still in a giggly sort of mood. They both raced down to the kitchen.

_Yummm, That was a stupid question_. Sakura thought as she smelt the wonderful food Temari had prepared.

Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Mushrooms, Black pudding and Soda bread. She took a bite and her senses went into over drive; this had to be the best meal she'd had since she moved here!

"Yummm, almost as good as potato chips... ... ... "

* * *

_Stupid me... ... ... Sasuke didn't even dump her, ugh, It aggravating, he still thinks I'm a stupid fan-girl! _Ino thought walking through the halls of Konoha Academy. Just as she was nearing her maths class, she bumped into Hinata.

"Would you watch where you're going, you stupid bitch!" She screamed. Hinata gave the classic, 'I'm scared' kind of look.

"Ugh, you're so weak, it makes me sick to my stomach!" She sad pushing her back into the locker.

"I-I'm sorry If I-I offended you... ... ..." Timid as a mouse she spoke.

"Shut up, save your breathe to cool your Miso soup!" She screamed, again pushing her into the locker once again, this time she lost her balance. She fell straight underneath Ino. Ino went to grab her, but Hinata swooped her leg under and tripped her up instead. Just as Ino slapped Hinata after getting up... ... ... ... Neji turned around the corner.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my little cousin, you slut?" He shouted at her. He shoved her off and gripped her top.

"Hmm, Well?" He screamed this time shouting in her ear.

"Oh go fuck your mom!" She pushed him off her, got up, and walked way. Leaving a close-to-tears Hinata, And one pissed off Neji.

"Are you all right?" He said lifting her up. She pulled him into a hug nd began sobbing into his chest.

"W-Why are we in s-such conflict...?"

* * *

"But Tsunade-Sama! How could this be?" Sakura screamed at her.

"I think you heard me well, your mission... ... ... is over."

"Tsunade... ... ... But we don't even know if he is planning an attack on the village or not!" She was clearly frustrated.

"About that, the ANBU looked into it. It seems it was just a 'hunch' after all." She said in a smug tone of voice. Sakura's fists clenched. She got up and walked out, Slamming the door... ... ... and leaving it hanging on one hinge... ... ... ... ...

_I really have got myself into shit that's knee deep... ... ... .._ She thought, the cold breeze tingling her cheeks.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said into her ear, wrapping his solid arms around her thin waist.

"Oh hey, Sasuke... ... .."

"I'm sorry about... ... ... You know... ... ... I just hate him! I would love to kill him-." He was interrupted by a serious-faced Sakura.

"If you do, I'll snap your dick off and shove it so far up your ass, you won't be able to breathe."

**You love him, just admit it.**

"How do you know it's that long?" He answered smugly.

** He did not just say that... ... ... But still I noticed there is no smug answer backs, I see, So you've finally said it to yourself: You, Sakura Haruno love Sasuke Uchiha.**

_I don't know, I just don't know any more. My emotions have been mixed up so much these past couple of days, I think I going to be sick. I know that I love Gaara, I know I love Sasuke... ... ... ... I just don't know what to think any more!_

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said, out of nowhere. Sakura was lost for words, the only thing she could think of to say back was:

"I love you too."

* * *

(1) My friends do this all the time to me, I mean I do something that's completely normal, then they start laughing! I mean yesterday I threw my sandwiches on the ground. One of my friends nearly has an Asthma attack! Do you guys ever get this?

**OMG, he like so doesn't deserve her! Who agrees? Mwuhahah, I hate Sas-gay!**

**PLease review, it would mean a lot.**

**-Heyfunnygirl**


	11. Rin

**You know, there will be a day, when I don't have to apologise for my lateness... ... ... ... ... **

**But I am sorry, I have had terrible writers block. But I promise as soon as I'm done this one, another will be published.**

**Disclaimer: I should really start doing these things... I do not own Naruto or anything releted to it, I own only my IMAGINATION :)**

* * *

"Sakura, why are you still tailing him around? In fact why are you still here? You know this was the only reason you were sent here. You have my permission to leave. After all, the mission is over." Tsunade said in a very stern, yet matter-of-fact way.

"With all do respect, milady." Sakura said standing from the chair, they were in her private courters. (1) "This mission, is not over for me." She closed the door behind her.  
_Hmmm, laughable. She's fallen for two unemotional narcissists. _Were Tsunade's only thoughts as she heard her footsteps getting farther, and farther away.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist from behind and twirled her around. While he was, Sakura's thoughts were, _Gaara's__ Such a gentlemen.  
_So as she turned she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Sakura." He gleamed at her. She was surprised to hear, that it was not Gaara's voice.

"Hey S-Sasuke?"

"Well who else? Oh, yeah, um. You wanna come to _the_ club with me tonight?"

"Sure." She smiled a Sai smile.

"And, y'know that boys really are indecisive? H-help me pick out my clothes?" He said blushing lightly, and Sakura thought it was deadly cute.

"Love to." She smiled. And gave the peace sign.

* * *

"I'll go get some potato chips, oh and my drawers and wardrobe are just there." He left her in his room. She walked over to the drawers first.

She opened up the first drawer, to find his underwear. She saw a pair of speedos. Then mentally noted to take him to the beach. In the secong drawer she found t-shirts. One caught her eye. She pulled it out, seeing it had never been worn, as the pant were underneath it clipped on. Plus the price tag was still there. She smirked. (2)  
_I know what Sasuke is wearing tonight._

He walked back in. Holding a bowl of potato chips. She held it up to him with a devilish smile on her face.

"Y-you want me to wear that?" He choked on a potato chip.

" Sure as hell do." She said, knowing he wouldn't deny. He snatched it out of her hands.

"Well anyway, I'll be going to pick out my clothes, catch you at _the_ club."

* * *

Sasuke spotted Sakura walking up to _the_ club. She looked ... ... ... ... Sexy, as did he. Even though she was just wearing her mission clothes, she looked better than ever. She stood beside him outside.

"Hey." He said, almost purring.

"Hi, wanna go inside?" She replied.

"I sure as hell do." He chorused Sakura song. At this she smirked. The noise met her like a tonne of bricks. She remembered the first time she had been in here. Just a few weeks ago, with her _true _friends. And more importantly, with Gaara.

Wow, no way. _Think_ of the devil. He was standing there. By him- What? With another girl? He began walking over. The girl tailing, proving that she wasn't just some girl that happened to be standing beside him.

"Hey, Sakura. I guess you haven't met her right?" He said signalling to the girl beside him. As he did, she bowed in respect. "Her name is Rin, She is my-." He was interrupted by Sakura.

"Girlfriend? What the fuck are you even doing with this stupid whore?"

"Excuse me, but I'm not a whore!" She said sounding genuinely offended.

"I know, you're a _stupid_ whore. Who probably gets paid to slap up men! Stupid bitch!" She was a master of comebacks. (3)

"Why are you saying this to me? I don't even know you!" Rin shouted. Their death match had earned the attention of everyone in _the_ club. Sakura; noticing this screamed.

"What the fuck are you all staring at! Get back to your drinks! Stupid sons of bitches!"

"Is that the only word you know: Stupid?"

"_Does- it- fucking- sound- like- it?_ Spastic bitch!" She said it really slowly, just so she could hear. "You know what Sasuke we're leaving!" Gaara and Sasuke just sat watching the whole thing. Not even attempting to interrupt. They were smarter than interrupting two Kunoichi in the middle of a screaming match. And they both knew not to disobey Sakura when she was pissed off. She stormed out, Sasuke trailing behind her.

"She's my cousin." Said Gaara. After all that.

* * *

Gaara pressed two buttons at a time on is cell. Texting Sakura.

_Sakura, you don't get it, she's my cousin._

He pressed the send button, for the third time. She must just have been deleting them.

.

.

.

She couldn't take it any longer. If she heard that ring-tone one more time she would explode. This time she would read it.

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni,_

_Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi,_

_Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori. _(4)

She looked at it:

_Sakura, you don't get it, she's my cousin._

She banged away furiously at the keys, then pressed send.

.

.

.

_You are my friend,_

_Aa, ano no yume. _(5)

He read it before the rest of the song could play.

_How do I know your not lying?_

He tapped, then sent.

.

.

.

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni._

She read it.

_Because I love you._

The only words that came to mind were.

.

.

.

_You are my friend._

He read it, then he read it again. It was beautiful.

_Ohhhhh, I'm sorry pretty boy. I'm sorry for being obnoxious. :( _

_You are my-._

He received another text from her. Before he had time to reply.

_I love you too._

* * *

(1) Just letting you know. How could Sakura be sitting down if they were in her normal office, there is no chairs.

(2) Y'know the out fit he wore with Orochimaru, that's it. The one you see him wearing the first time you see him in Shippuden.

(3) Haha, every time I hear that: Stupid bitch. It reminds me of Sassy Gay Friend, search it on youtube, it's hilarious.

(4) Yes, to all you obsessed fans out there, that is 'Hero's come back', by 'Nobody knows'. The first opening in Naruto Shippuden, and persnally my fav :P. And of course I don't own it.

(5) To the obsessed fans again, yes that's 'Distance', by 'Long shot party'. The second Naruto Shippuden theme. I don't really like it, but It's the only other one I can remember the lyrics to ^_^. And No I don't own it.

**Nooooooooo! *Cries anime tears* The next one is the last! I don't want it to end! It been pretty short fan-fic anyway. Well, lets just say the ending will be a cliff-hanger. Mwuahaha. I'll be updating one after another, I'm not gonna puplish this until I'm done the other. **

**Well laterz for now.**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**-Heyfunnygirl**


	12. I'm moving school

**Last one! It's been fun. Thank you to those guys that have stuck with me in writing this horrible fan-fic. I'll try to make it at least a bit ****lengthy.**

**Enjoy the last chappie! ****҉ **

**

* * *

**

"I love him, I love him not. I love _him,_ I love _him_ not. I love him." She was saying aloud, when she finally pick the last petal off the beautiful flower. It turns out, she loves him.  
She was thinking about the two lost souls.

They were lost in competition.

They were lost in rivalry. But most of all... .. ... ..

In her love.

I was unexplainable. Things happen for a reason. Good things fall out of place, so better things can fall into place. Her thoughts had been turned inside out. Because of them. It was their fault. Their fault that she had been emotionally damaged. For life. Would she ever get rid of these scars on her heart? Would she ever be able to think straight again. Or would her thoughts be dyslexic forever?

She had already mentally set the challenge for herself. The one she landed on the the flower; would be the one she would do it with.  
In this cause, it was him.

"Lady Tsunade has requested to see you, Sakura." A male ANBU that had just appeared beside her said.

"I'll be right there." She put on a Sai smile. For she knew if she tried to force a real smile out. The chances are; she would cry. She felt no happiness at the present moment in time. All she could fell was melancholy. Depression and loneliness. But she knew that would change, once she went through with her mental challenge along with him.

* * *

"Have you made plans to move back to your old school yet?" She asked questionably.

"Uh-huh, tomorrow, milady."

"Well then you can go now."

_Well that was a waste of time and effort... ... ... ..._ On her way out the door she heard Tsunade say:

"I'm sorry... ... ... . . Sakura... ... . . ." It was spoke in little more than a whisper. But Sakura heard it. And she knew what Lady Tsunade meant.

* * *

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you. Would you meet me beside the Cherry Blossom tree in The Old Park?" She spoke slowly down the phone.

_"Hmm, sure thing, I'll be right there!"_

"Thank you Sasuke." Before he could say another word, she hung up on him.

.

.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting." He spoke aloud, while nearing Sakura.

"Hey, just waiting for Gaara now."

"W-what, Gaara's coming? What is this 'thing' you need to tell me any ways?" He asked in a rather irritated tone.

"You'll find that out, _once_ Gaara gets here." She said sternly, flashing him a look of agitation.

"Why is Sasuke here?" Gaara said walking up behind, then beside Sakura. Sasuke crossed his arms, then put on a lopsided frown. (1)

"I said the exact same thing... .. ..." Muttered Sasuke.

"Oh, grown up you two. Put your toys away. And then shut the fuck and listen to what I have to say." The two _kids_ turned to Sakura. And away from each other.

"I'm moving from Konoha Academy." She said casually. She then leaned casually up against the tree. It was wilting time for the Blossoms. And the small petals started to fall on them. It would have been the perfect romance scene. Yeah, _would_ have been, if the scene would more be a depressing one.

"WHAT?" The two boys screamed in unison.

"Sorry, did you not hear me correctly, _I-am-moving-from- Konoha- Academy._" She said the last bit as slow as it would come out. Just in case 'they didn't hear her correctly'. Well if that was the problem, It wouldn't be that they were going deaf, but more along the lines of '_selective' _hearing.

"You can't be serious!" Gaara screamed.

"You can't change my mind, and yes I'm serious." She said it without emotion. Like them both. But right now they were showing plenty of emotion.

"B-but... ... ... ... .. .. " Sasuke said.

And then they said in unison.

"I-I love you!" Their stutter was funny. She tried to smile in appreciation. She wouldn't use a Sai smile. She couldn't lie to them. In actual reality, she couldn't deny the fact; that she loved them too. She tried to force a smile. But knew that all she was feeling was depression. Her real smile, that she attempted, turned into that of an upside-down one.

"Yeah." Was all she could say. She got up and walked away. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill. She didn't want them to see her cry. Or even to know she was unhappy.

* * *

_I love him, __I love him, __I love him, __I love him! _Was the thought she said over and over to herself. In a reassuring manner. She knew she had to, she couldn't go back on her word. Well now she just had to tell her true friends. Sakura got up from her sofa, then walked to the door. She looked at the picture that sat on the window ledge; her with her friends. It had been the time in the old park, when then were trying to fit on the bench. When Sasuke interrupted their friendship. When she got the mission. She opened the door. Took a step outside, and felt the cold air brush her face, tickling her cheeks. And she began walking. It was a short walk, and would only take her five minutes. Enough time to sort out her thoughts; partially.

* * *

"She what?" Screamed Temari aloud.

"What's wrong T-Temari-Chan?" Questioned Hinata.

"I just got a text from Gaara, he said that Sakura told him and the Queer Queen that she was moving school."

"Hey, Temari, cool your socks down, he could be lying." Naruto said while giving it the original, 'scratching the back of your head clueless expression'.

"He never lies... ... ... Only the exception of getting out of homework and the dishes... .. .. " Kankuro answered for Temari.

"Why? I wonder." Naruto said in a questionable manner.

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to know?" Screamed Temari.

"Uh, it was rhetorical.. ... .. . . . . " He replied.

"Well I don't give to flying fucks about that! But why in the world is she moving?" She screamed back.

"Uh, Is that a rhetorical question by any chance?" Temari just gave him a glare.

"I'm going to go stand outside, I need some air... ... ... " She said, automatically calm. She got up from her place, and went to the door, when she opened it, Sakura was standing there. Sakura saw the spiteful look on her face. She put her head down, her beautiful Cherry bangs covering her eyes; and emotions.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA!" Temari screamed, almost bursting everyone for a mile's eardrums. With a voice like that, she probably could wake the dead.

"Hehe, You heard then?" Sakura said casually, same as last.

"I SURE AS HELL DID! AND BY HE WAY! THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR FUCKING LAUGHING!"

"Yeah, that's all I really came round for, now that you know, I'll be heading." Just as she was about to turn off, and walk away. The most unexpected thing ever happened to her... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. Temari, Hit her. The tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill; once again. But alas, not because of the pain... ... ... ... But because of the emotional breakage.

"You know it isn't my fault!" She shouted in a panicky haste.

"And that's supposed to mean, what?" Temari said back, this time calmly, trying to hold back the flaring anger.

"Lady Tsunade's the once ordering me to move school!" She cried. Temari's eyes widened, and before she did anything else; she pulled Sakura into a hug. Sakura let go of her emotions, and let them run freely away into Temari's shoulder. All that could be heard was the occasional loud sobs of her, and the rustle of the leaves on the trees.

.

.

.

Sakura sat there, near on Temari's lap, The running tears had stopped, but she failed to keep her emotions under control. The only comforting thing she could think to her self right now was none other than:

_He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me. _Over and over again, in a repeated motion in her head, a conveyor belt of words.

"I-I'm leaving in the morning, I need to go pack my stuff." Sakura said out of no where at all.

"Sakura, you can stay for a bit longer, if you like, then we will come help you pack." Naruto shinned at her.

"Naruto, I'll always love your innocence, but no, I have to go back... ... ... ... .. I have other stuff to do as well."

"Mmkay." He replied loudly.

"Let u-us walk you h-home." Hinata stuttered.

" You don't have too... ... .. ... .. " She shook her head hesitantly.

"No, no, this show is boring us to infinity and beyond." Kankuro joked.

"No." Sakura said blandly. She really didn't want them coming. It's not like it was late, In fact it was only 3. And, even if it was late, she wouldnt need 'body guards', she was a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf, and a darn good one at that.

"I'm fine, really." She said standing up. Once she got to the door, she walked back over to everyone, then grabbed a potato chip.

"Later, you guys, I can guarantee I'll see you around." She said walking out the door. Leaving stinging tears in all of their eyes.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the old training grounds. Remembering team 7's first task; get a bell from Kakashi. He was starring at the three posts. Remembering it so vividly. He looked at the post Naruto was tied to. Then at the one he was _meant_ to be tied to. Then finally, the one Sakura was _meant _to be tied to. He stood up from where he was sitting starring at them. Then walked over to Sakura's post. He sat himself down beside it, he leaned his head up against it. Letting a single tear slip down his pale cheek.

.

.

.

Gaara was sitting beside the brook, in the old park. Remembering the event that had happened here; Gaara and Sakura's first kiss. He was staring into the clear water. Remembering every detail so vividly. The way she had touched his had, when they where looking at the sun setting. They had turned around to face each other. Then it just... ... .. Happened. They kissed. Sakura stuck her hands in his red hair, feeling the smoothness of it, while he cupped the side of her face.  
He looked down at his feet in the water, they were beginning to turn into prunes. He touched the side of his neck. Where Sakura had given him a Hickey. He closed his eyes. Letting a single tear slip down his pale cheek.

.

.

.

Sasuke heard someone soft feet patting down onto the grass behind him. He turned his head. His face in absolute shock, that _she_ would be here.

.

.

.

Gaara heard someone soft feet patting down onto the grass behind him. He turned his head. His face in absolute shock, that _she_ would be here.

.

.

.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked choking with astonishment.

.

.

.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gaara asked choking with astonishment.

.

.

.

(2)

"Let's run away together." The girl said.

* * *

READ THIS!

(1) This is the classic cute look he would give Itachi before he flicked him in the head... Blah, blah, blah.

(2) DO NOT THINK THAT THIS GIRL IS ONLY SAYING IT TO SASUKE, THAT IS THE TWO SCENES BASICALLY MOULDED TOGETHER!

**Yeah, yeah, it was a really short, horrible fan-fiction that took longer than it should have. But I skipped like 4 chapters, but wait, don't accuse me yet, I have a reason:**

**I've been wanting to write fan-fic I've had in my mind for a while now. And because I am a horrible multi-tasker doing two at the same time isn't possible ^_^**

**Hahahahahahahaha... .. ... .. ... ... Ha, bet your wondering which boy had Sakura say that to him. Ha**

**Well this is over. Thank you so much to all of those which have stuck with me, while I wrote this... thing.**

**Please, please, please R&R! Read and review, whatever way you wanna say it ^_^.**

**Well for now.**

**Potato chip, anyone?**

**-Heyfunnygirl**

**Ha**


	13. I love him

**Yeah... I can understand if you guys hate me and I get flames and crap... It's been forever, I wasn't actually gonna add anything to this, but it's my sad attempt to get rid of my writers block... I really did hate this fan fiction, I think it was so poorly written :T Yeah, anyway... You guys might have thought I was dead, hell, even I thought I was dead, but I'm not, so don't worry your heads, I've been fine. (Most of the time, sometimes insanity gets the better of me.)**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

* * *

"What?" Sasuke said confused.

"Sasuke! I know you think it's a silly fan-girl obsession... but... I really do love you, Sasuke Uchiha!" Cried Ino.

"Ino..." Sasuke said turning it over in his mind.

"Yes!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Go home." He said firmly. As he did, he stood up leaving Ino to pick up the pieces.

"Sasuke..." She whispered under her breath. "Sasuke! Please don't go! I'd do anything! I'd let you date other girls! Anything! I'd even let you take my life! Just once, once, tell me you love me!" She cried out, as she did, the boy stopped. He walked back and hugged her, snaking his arms around the shocked Ino.

"I couldn't. It wouldn't be right to lie to you. Ino. I see you as a friend. I don't love you. But I will always be there if you feel that way." He said, being unusually caring.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

"Sakura!" He shouted.

"I know, I sound stupid and spoilt, but... but, I love you, Gaara!" She said while taking him in a hug.

"Date Sasuke, if it is pretence... I'll still know your heart belongs to me. But you have your life in Konoha."

"You would? You would, do that? Sasuke doesn't know about us... But..."

"Anything, date him, pretend you belong to him. As long as it stays pretence... like a game... I will play this game." He said while she started to sob into his chest, feeling so weak for breaking down over this.

"I love you." He said while kissing the crown of her head, inhaling her beautiful smell.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly up to Sasuke's front door and knocked softly. He answered hurriedly and dragged her inside with a hug.

"Sakura, I've been worried, I haven't seen you in six hours neither's anyone else!" He said in a caring tone.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she did something she would not have expected herself to do. She kissed him, looking for any support she could from the boy. As she did so, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura.." He said astonished once they broke away. As he said, she began to cry. As Sasuke was quite an awkward man the only thing he could do was wrap her in a hug.

"Did I say something, I'm sorry Sakura.." He said awkwardly walking over to the fold out couch-bed, which had been already folded out. They both lay there for a while until Sakura's tears subsided.

"Nothing... Nothing you said Sasuke..." She smiled up at him. He leaned over and kissed her beautiful lips, not being harsh, or demanding, just comforting. As he stopped, Sakura returned with one, this time Sasuke asked for entrance, by licking her bottom lip, knowing what she wanted. He was accepted gracefully, and he explored her moist cabin.

The moment their tongues finally touch Sasuke felt a jolt of electricity flow down his spine. He had so many fan-girls, so many girl-friends, but had never truly loved them, like he did Sakura. They both stopped for air as he looked down as her now swollen lips. They met each other again, going in with their heads slightly angled.

He began to nibble her bottom lip, even though her mouth was open, as he did, he earned a moan. He went into her mouth and began fighting for dominance. He won as Sakura gracefully accepted defeat. Sakura began to remove Sasuke shirt as they kissed passionately. She ran her fingers over his well toned body as she felt his hand slowly sliding up her top, rubbing her back. He was really a true gentleman as he had no intention of removing it. Sasuke heard a moan come out of Sakura's lips that she had been holding at the back of her throat for a while. Feeling proud, he began licking her bottom lip. He kissed her once more before removing his hand and sitting up.

It was then the guilt flooded Sakura's heart. Not because this had been a game of pretence. Or that she had already gotten intimate with Gaara. But because, when she had made love to Gaara, it was out of lust for each other. But she felt no lust in that, she felt something much more when she was making love to Sasuke. She did not do it out of lust, but out of love.

"I'm sorry, for getting carried away..." Sasuke muttered.

"No. You did nothing wrong. It was me." Sakura said, taking Sasuke's hand and placing it on her lips. "Do you ever feel that life's just a game? That what we call reality, is just a dream?" She asked. Sasuke waited for a while, thinking about his answer carefully.

"Every single one of us goes through life depending on, and bound by our individual knowledge and awareness, we call it reality. However, both knowledge and awareness are equivocal. Ones reality might be another's illusion. We all live in our own fantasies, don't you think?" He answered slowly.

"Sasuke... I've got to go." She said hastily. Standing up and opening the door, smiling back at him and closing it as her thin figure was engulfed into the darkness outside. She ran hastily to Gaara's house, wiping the tears dripping down her face. She loved him.

* * *

**Yeah, so ummm, I think it's created more of a writer's block than helped things, but at least it's been clarified, and I'll stop getting flames. Well anyway hope you enjoyed. I liked this chapter... It's descriptive, the rest of the chapters I shall not be bias about, I liked the one before this, and that's all. The rest of them, from my point of view, are complete and utter shit.**

**I must say, listen to Wind by Akeboshi, it's really helped me write this, well, Ja!**

**-Heyfunnygirl**


End file.
